Iron Fist (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Iron Fist. Cast Main Cast *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Ramon Rodriguez as Bakuto *Sacha Dhawan as Davos *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *David Wenham as Harold Meachum Recurring Cast *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *David Furr as Wendell Rand *Toby Nichols as Young Danny Rand *Barrett Doss as Megan *Alex Wyse as Kyle *Marquis Rodriguez as Darryl *Ramon Fernandez as Kevin Singleton *Clifton Davis as Lawrence Wilkins *John Sanders as Donald Hooper *Elise Santora as Maria Rodriguez Special Guest Stars *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *Victoria Haynes as Heather Rand *Ilan Eskenazi as Teen Ward Meachum *Aimee Laurence as Young Joy Meachum *Craig Walker as Big Al *Murray Bartlett as Paul Edmonds *Tijuana Ricks as Thembi Wallace *Jay Hieron as Jim Pierce *Hoon Lee as Lei Kung *Jane Kim as Bride of Nine Spiders *David Sakurai as Scythe *Suzanne H. Smart as Shirley Benson *Lewis Tan as Zhou Cheng *Michael Lehr as Iron Fist (1948) (uncredited) Minor Cast *Esau Pritchett as Shannon *Steve Greenstein as Peanut Vendor *Adam Feingold as Joe the Orderly *Zakiya Young as Nurse Smith *Donté Grey as Caleb *Craig Geraghty as Ringmaster *Henry Yuk as Hai-Qing Yang *Samantha Herrera as Becca *Olek Krupa as Radovan Bernivig *Shirine Babb as Sandi Ann *Jeanna de Waal as Sophia *Christine Toy Johnson as Sherry Yang *Giullian Yao Gioiello as BB *Brian Burik as Gary (uncredited) *Paugh Shadow as MMA Club Bouncer (uncredited) Guest Cast [[Snow Gives Way|Episode 1.01: Snow Gives Way]] *MaameYaa Boafo as Female Receptionist *James Albert Hutchinson III as First Rand Security Guard *Frank Modica as Orderly (uncredited) *Ludovic Coutaud as Wall Street Businessman (uncredited) [[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episode 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] *James Hindman as Simon *Michael Maize as Dink *David Lomax as Orderly *Unknown Actor as Chodak *Unknown Actor as Tashi *José Báez as Mental Patient (uncredited) [[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episode 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] *Alok Tewari as Raj Patel *Roger Dominic Casey as Sparring Partner *Myles Humphus as Rusty *Tyson Hall as Groundskeeper *Unknown Actor as Kevin Kennedy *Gregory Mikell as Waiter (uncredited) *Ludovic Coutaud as Drunk Wall Street Man (uncredited) *And Palladino as Fight Fan (uncredited) [[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episode 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] *Russell Arden Koplin as Jennifer Many *Ying Ying Li as Hostess *Jonathan Lee as Triad Fighter 1 *Alex Huynh as Triad Fighter 7 *Shane Yan as Triad Fighter 8 *Unknown actor as Duke *Ludovic Coutaud as Photographer at Press Conference (uncredited) [[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episode 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] *Sala Baker as King *Kati Sharp as Sale Rap 1 *Monette McKay as Sale Rap 2 *Yosef Podolski as Russian Gangster *Grant Monohon as Junkie *Alberto Bonilla as Melvin Ortiz *Carolyn Baeumler as Regina Fitzgerald *Lisa Masters as Doctor *Joseph Spieldenner as Investor [[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episode 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] *Nikita Bogolyubov as Andrei Veznikov *Stan Demidoff as Grigori Veznikov *Alessia Sushko as Sabina Bernivig *Trent Armand Kendall as Wayne Olsen *Taylor Treadwell as Delicia *Tracy Friedman as Security Guard *Angela Grovey as Registered Nurse *Roger Brenner as FDNY / EMT (uncredited) *Toshiko Onizawa as Dead Yakuza (uncredited) [[Felling Tree with Roots|Episode 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] *Solomon Shiv as Alexi [[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episode 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] *Jon Kit Lee as Blind Beggar *Doua Moua as Warrior Guard 1 *Grant Koo as Hand Patrol Guard (uncredited) *Steven Ciceron as Nurse (uncredited) [[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episode 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] *Suni Reyes as Mother *H. Foley as Hot Dog Vendor *Yinka Adeboyeku as Food Truck Vendor *Tama Filianga as Officer Herrera *Paula Cajiao as Officer Randone *Robert Dill as Hand Soldier (uncredited) *Ming Qiu as Chinese Guard (uncredited) [[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episode 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] *Guy LeMonnier as Communications Officer *Deema Aitken as Gil *Lauren LaVera as Ciara *Brandon Alan Smith as Eric *Johnny Yang as Chinese Soldier #1 (uncredited) *Jim Ng as Chinese Soldier #2 (uncredited) *Jason Ng as Chinese Soldier #3 (uncredited) *Alex Huynh as Chinese Soldier #4 (uncredited) *Malay Kim as Chinese Soldier #5 (uncredited) *Shane Yan as Chinese Soldier #6 (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Chinese Soldier #7 (uncredited) *Ronnie Quillen as Student (uncredited) [[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episode 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] *Celia Au as Mary *Patrick Walker as Brian [[Bar the Big Boss|Episode 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] *Aimé Donna Kelly as Nurse Stacy Hill *Christina Nieves as Nurse Michaels *Emmanuel Brown as DEA Agent 1 [[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episode 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] *Taylor C. Hays as Security Guard *Alexander Jones as Bodyguard 1 *Stan Lee as Irving Forbush (uncredited) Other Cast *Alejandra Rivera Flaviá as Florist *Christopher Paul Walker as Henchman *Dan Southworth as Unknown *Dani Baum as EMT *Eddy Toru Ohno as Shady Guy *James Saito as Han *Jayson Wesley as Soldier *Jeff Kim as James Wong *Joomin Hwang as Hatchet #1 *Jowin Marie Batoon as Torx *Julee Cerda as Mika Prada *Justin Blake as Compound Worker *Justin Michael Woods as Business Man *Marcus Ho as Unknown *Michael Tow as Clerk *Nicole Bonifacio as Dead Person *Robert Ierardi as Fake Captain America *Roy Phillips as Patient *Sameer Ali Khan as Unknown *Sarah Ellen Stephens as Gabriella *Scott Martin as Fish Monger *Sky Lakota-Lynch as Crank *Smitty Chai as Golden Tiger #1 *Steve Lin as Unknown *Steven Anderson as Unknown *Ta'Nika Gibson as Doctor *Will M. Chang as Golden Tiger Crew Created By *Scott Buck Producer *Evan Perazzo (Season 1) Executive Producers *Scott Buck (Season 1) *Allie Goss (Season 1) *Jeph Loeb (season 1) *Stan Lee (Season 1) Supervising Producer *Pat Charles (Season 1) Directors *Farren Blackburn *Uta Briesewitz *Deborah Chow *John Dahl *Peter Hoar *Tom Shankland *Miguel Sapochnik *Stephen Surjik *Kevin Tancharoen *Jet Wilkinson *RZA *Mairzee Almas *Julian Holmes *Philip John *Toa Fraser Writers *Scott Buck (Season 1) *Pat Charles (Season 1) Director of Photography *Manuel Billeter (Season 1) *Christopher LaVasseur (Season 1) *Niels Alpert (Season 2) Production Designer *Loren Weeks (Season 1) Editors *Michael N. Knue (Season 1) *Miklos Wright (Season 1) *Jonathan Chibnall (Season 1) Music *Trevor Morris (Season 1) Casting *Laray Mayfield (Season 1) *Julie Schubert (Season 1) Art Directors *Toni Barton (Season 1) *James C. Feng (Season 1) Set Decoration *Stephanie Q. Bowen (Season 1) Stand-Ins :Rocky Kellon Smith :Nadir Hasan :Reginald L. Barnes :José Báez Stunt Coordinator *Brett Chan Stunts :David Armstrong :Scott Burik :Malay Kim :Mariusz Kubicki :Jason Ng :Johnny Yang :Morgan Benoit :Tamiko Brownlee :Brett Chan :Hiroo Minami :Shane Yan :Brian Burik :Airon Armstrong :Clayton J. Barber :Shawn Bernal :Ellette Craddock :Akihiro Haga :Suo Liu :Emmanuel Manzanares :Aaron Vexler :Alex Huynh :Shane Geraghty :Jared Burke :Jim Ng :David Lavallee Jr. :PaiSen Wang :Kage Yami :Nate Hitpas :Nitasha Bhambree :Dan Dargan Carter :Anthony Hoang :Lauren Mary Kim :Tony Sre :Jean Tree :Tony Vittorioso :Kenny Wong :Aja Frary :Aaron Joshua :Rick Kain :Brandon McClary :Mark Musashi :Corey Pierno :Thomas Place :Simon Rhee :Hannah Scott :Calvin Ahn :Jénel Stevens :Federico Berte :Billy Bussey :Luke Lesko :Jean-Claude Leuyer :Mitchell L. Mack :Hans Marrero :Braxton McAllister :Mounir Quazzani :James Ralph :Dennis Ruel :Sonny Sison :Sam Slater :Robbie P Smith :Lenny Cruz :Ai Ikeda :Sarah Irwin :Teniece Divya Johnson :Jay Kwon :Gee Alexander :Frank Alfano :Max Daniels :Robert Dill :Zoli Dora :Jake Eavey :Peter Epstein :Wendy Gutierrez :Robert Lee Harvey :Jay Hieron :Anthony Hoang :James Hutchison III :Lu Junchang :Steve Kim :Grant Koo :Angelica Kushi :Tim Lajcik :Michael Lehr :Cheryl Lewis :Terence Lorino :Curtis Lyons :Dave Macomber :Julia Maggio :Alexa Marcigliano :Michaela McAllister :Anthony Mecca :Gregory Mikell :Malcolm C. Murray :Tadahiro Nakamura :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom :Dean Neistat :James Newman :Josiah Nolan :Dan B. Norris :Christopher Place :Victor Plajas :Ming Qiu :Tony Repinski :Roxanne Roca :Bob Roseman :Akos Schenek :Evan Dane Taylor :Kent Thomson :Vesselin Todorov-Vinnie :Dartenea Bryant :Erin E. Clyne :Alvin Hsing :Micah Karns :Corey Michael Lincoln :James Northrup :Kiera O'Connor :Anthony Oh :Jerry Quill :Ben Rezendes :Zack Roberts :Kimmy Suzuki :Xin Sarith Wuku Category:Full Credits Category:Iron Fist (TV series)